


Candalen Knows

by CalmingSerenity_isall1selfneedstocrave



Series: Don't dismiss the savage mud people [1]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmingSerenity_isall1selfneedstocrave/pseuds/CalmingSerenity_isall1selfneedstocrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember how Richard and Kahlan ACTUALLY got married in the mud peoples village.  (Yes; I'm talking about the books & not the TV series).   </p><p>  Chandalen has decided to speak up before the actual marriage can take place; and help Kahlan, and Cara to admit their feelings for one another to each other; and to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cara's denial

**Author's Note:**

> Chandalen may not know much outside the Mud peoples village. But Chandalen knows what is important in life.
> 
> Yes this part is from the books. I love the mud people and I can't erase them as the TV series did. But, although this is from the book (book five – Richard & Kahlan's wedding in the Mud peoples village) this is based of the TV series.

"You love her don't you?" Cara turned her eyes, and saw that the Mud people's warrior was staring at her. She turned her eyes back onto the scene before her. Kahlan was walking alongside Richard among the Mud people whom were happily welcoming them back to the village.

"Kahlan is my friend. She has taught me a lot of things outside of my village. For that I will be forever be in her services." Chandalen calmly said. "I want my friend Kahlan too be happy. Richard with the temper is a good man. A strong man. A good warrior. A good mate." He saw that the Mord'Sith's throat was trying to fight down the vile that threatened to come up. He continued. "But Richard with the temper isn't meant to be the mate of the Mother Confessor."

"I don't love anyone." Cara growled out. "I am Mord'Sith. We bring pain and misery. Not love." Her blue eyes glinted with tears. Tears that she was fighting back to where they belong. Tears that refused to be fought back. She tried to blink so one could tear that she was tearing up. She hoped she was successful. But she knew she was not. She just prayed that she wouldn't notice. As long as she was so wrapped up in Richard than she wouldn't be paying any heed to anyone else.

"Even those who bring pain and misery can love someone. Even those who bring pain and misery deserve love." Chandalen simply stated. He knew that this blond woman beside him had a lot of hurt buried deep within her. That every single one of her scares told more sad and horror than any of his own scares. He knew that this Mord'Sith didn't carry any of her battle scares with pride. Expect the ones she got defending Richard and the Mother Confessor. The new ones that he had pointed out when he first set eyes on the blond.

"You do not know anything, Chandalen." Cara said in a flat tone. "You are a Mud person. A Mud Warrior. You do not know of the outside world."

"Kahlan brought me to the outside world." Chandalen replied.

"You don't understand the outside world. You just learned a small amount of it from the Mother Confessor. But you returned to your village the moment you knew the Mother Confessor was safe with the Wizard." Cara stubbornly jetted her chin over to where Zedd was sitting with the Bird Man, and Ann.

"Chandalen knows what true love is. Chandalen knows what soul mate love is." Chandalen replied in a firm voice. "Chandalen knows that the Mother Confessor doesn't love the Seeker as a woman loves a man. Chandalen knows that Richard with the temper isn't the right husband for Kahlan. Chandalen knows Kahlan's heart."

Cara twisted and put her right hand on the muscular man's throat. "If you ever say those words ever again, Chandalen, than those will be the last words you will ever speak." She tightened her hold on him.

"You can kill me. But you can't kill the love you have for Kahlan." Chandalen calmly looked straight into her stormy blue eyes. "Chandalen may not know everything about the outside world. But love isn't from the outside world. Love is for everyone and everything. From the lowly dung beetle – to the Queens of the world. So go ahead and kill Chandalen."

Cara jerked her hand from his throat. "You don't know anything. You are just a Mud warrior." She turned around and meet the green eyes of Kahlan. Her frown darkened at the concern in her green eyes.


	2. Kahlan's denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kahalan confronts Candalen after; what she assumes; him hurting Cara.

"Chandalen." Kahlan walked up to the strong warrior. She had a deep frown on her face.

"Yes Mother Confessor?" Chandalen asked in the mud people's language. He fully knew what this conversation was about. He also knew that she didn't want Richard with the temper to know. She didn't want Richard hurt by her deep feelings for someone who wasn't him. At least not till she could tell him first. In private.

"What did you say to Cara? Why was she ready to choke you too death?" Kahlan hissed. Her arms folded tightly across her chest.

"She's upset because you don't love Richard with the temper." Chandalen said.

A pink hue overcame Kahlan's cheeks. Her breath hitched. "W-wh-what?" She shook her head as if to clear it. "Of course I love Richard. I love him with all my heart. I'm going to marry him in a few days."

"You don't love Richard with the temper as a woman loves a man. You don't and will never love him as your mate." Chandalen calmly said.

"No wonder why Cara wanted to murder you. She's very loyal to Richard." Kahlan sighed. "I love Richard as my mate, Chandalen. How could I not? He's the only man whom has learned how to get passed my Confessor powers. He's safe with me."

"Doesn't mean that Richard with the temper is meant to be your mate." Chandalen replied in a dry voice. "Richard with the temper is a great warrior. He's a brave man. He's a strong man. He'll make someone else very happy. He's meant to be your friend. Your Seeker."

Kahlan's arms loosened from the death gripe they had been in across her chest, she felt like great weights hung at her sides. "You don't know what you are talking about Chandalen." She sighed deeply.

"You showed me what a lock is. What a key is. Why do you refuse to unlock your heart? Why do you refuse to unlock Richard's heart. Only you have the key to do so." Chandalen looked deeply into Kahlan's troubled green eyes. He turned and walked away.

Kahlan turned, and found the blue eyes of Cara staring right at her. She couldn't read the Mord'Sith's eyes from this distance. Or she wasn't ready to read them.


End file.
